Marry Me
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Their lives had always been intertwined, from the moment that they met as children to their adult lives together. Mel wants to take their relationship to the next level, but will Punk be able to commit? Oneshot written for my bestest buddy Mel.


**A/N: This is a songfic written for my best friend Mel. This one is really important to her, so I hope I made you proud, Melly. Love you. :) The song goes to Jason Derulo, and Punk goes to the WWE. I own nothing but the storyline. Enjoy. :)**

**Marry Me**

**105 is the number that comes to my head,**

**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you.**

**Wake up every morning with you in my bed.**

**That's precisely what I plan to do.**

The stoplights at the intersection turned green, and Mel Ryder pushed down on the gas, shooting through alongside the other cars. Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel anxiously as the bright lights of the Scottrade Center appeared ahead. She felt a rush of relief. She had driven all the way from Illinois to Missouri, just to see him.

By "him", she meant CM Punk. The WWE Superstar, the Straight Edge Savior, the former WWE Champion. But most of all, her best friend and her boyfriend. He was all of these things wrapped up into one perfect guy.

As Mel drove, her mind drifted back to how she and Punk had first met. She had been in kindergarten and Punk was in second grade, and he had shared his animal crackers with her at lunch time. They had been inseparable ever since, and as they grew older they began to lean on each other even more. Punk's father was an alcoholic, and one day after downing a whole bottle of whiskey he had punched his son in the face, busting his lip. Punk had run three blocks to Mel's apartment, and her parents took him in and allowed him to live with them for a little while.

When Mel was 15 and Punk was 17, he had asked her to the homecoming dance because she was upset that no one wanted to go with her. He was her first kiss, and she could still remember that night in perfect detail. It was at that moment that she realized how much she loved him, and looking into his eyes she could see that he had felt the same.

And now here they were all those years later. 21-year-old Punk living his dream, and 19-year-old Mel beside him every step of the way. They belonged to each other, and neither one of them could ever even think of life without the other.

Mel shook off these fond memories as she pulled into the parking lot of the arena. She grabbed her backstage pass from the passenger seat and put it around her neck, then got out and walked inside. She flashed her pass to the security guards as she went by, and then she pushed open the heavy metal doors and stepped into the world of chaos that was the WWE. Various wrestlers rushed around, getting ready for their matches and practicing their promos. Some of the Divas were getting their hair and makeup done. Mel noticed Eve Torres, her closest friend, and waved. Eve waved back happily and pointed at one of the monitors. Mel looked at the monitor and felt her heart rate pick up. Punk was in the middle of a match against Curtis Axel, with Paul Heyman at ringside. The crowd was chanting Punk's name so loudly that you could hear it clearly backstage.

Mel stood there, her eyes glued to the screen. Some of the other wrestlers joined her, and soon half of the roster was watching the amazing match that Punk was putting on. He ended up losing, but the applause from the rest of the wrestlers made her heart swell with pride all the same. Punk was extremely respected backstage, and she couldn't be happier to see that everyone else was just as proud of him as she was.

Punk came through the curtain after his match, and he had barely made it a few feet before she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Hey you," Punk laughed, holding her tight and placing a kiss on her temple.

"I missed you so much," Mel whispered, her voice a little choked up as she buried her face in his neck.

"I missed you too, baby," Punk whispered back, inhaling her sweet scent and immediately relaxing. She was like a drug to him. He could never get enough. As he held her, he realized how much she meant to him, and it was in that moment that he knew that he needed her. Forever.

**And you know one of these days when I get my money right.**

**Buy you everything and show you the finer things in life.**

**Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush.**

**But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough.**

"You're all sweaty," Mel giggled, hopping down and smiling up at him.

"Yes I am," Punk agreed, taking her hand. "Let's go back to my locker room so I can get showered and changed, and then we can go back to the hotel."

"Okay!" Mel exclaimed brightly. She walked down the twisting hallways with Punk, feeling complete for the first time in weeks.

They reached his locker room, and Punk went over to his bag to retrieve his clean clothes. As he did, he unzipped the little pocket on the inside and peeked inside. A small smile spread across his face when he saw that the little black velvet box was still tucked safely inside. He looked up at Mel, his hazel eyes glittering with barely-concealed excitement.

"What?" Mel asked with a smile.

"Nothing, babe," he responded, zipping his bag shut and heading into the shower area.

Tonight was the night.

**I'll say will you marry me.**

**I swear that I will mean it.**

**I'll say will you marry me.**

Mel sat on one of the benches to wait for him, twirling a strand of brown hair around her finger and biting her bottom lip, lost in thought. The look he had just given her had been full of mystery and anticipation. Could he be planning to ask her that one big question?

As soon as that line of thought crossed her mind, she wiped it away. That was just a stupid dream. Punk had once told her before they started dating that he was never going to get married because of the way that his parents' marriage had gone down the drain. He didn't want to go through that.

Mel sighed softly. She loved Punk, but all that she wanted was to be with him forever. But it seemed like that was just a dream.

**How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?**

**Baby I don't ever plan to find out.**

**The more I look, the more I find the reasons why,**

**You're the love of my life.**

Punk came out of the shower area fully dressed, his hair still damp. He saw her sitting there with her back to him, playing with her hair, and he felt a surge of love hit him, not for the first time. She was so damn perfect, and she was all his. And after tonight, she would be his forever.

A sudden wave of nervousness came over him, and he blinked in surprise. He never got nervous. Then again, this was one of the most important nights of his life. Nothing could ever compare to this.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" Punk asked, grabbing his bag.

Mel jumped and turned around, smiling warmly. "Yep!"

"Okay, let's go."

They drove to the hotel that Punk was staying at, and when they were parked he hopped out and grabbed their bags out of the trunk. "Why don't you go in and get us checked in, baby? I'll take our bags up to our room."

"Okay," Mel said happily. She went inside and over to the front desk. Punk carried their bags into the elevator and punched the button for their floor. He slipped his hand into his pocket and ran his fingers along the smooth side of the key card to their room. He had told the guy at the front desk what he was planning to do, and he had given Punk the key card so he could get everything set up.

As the numbers on the panel above his head climbed, Punk's heart began to beat faster. This all had to be perfect.

After all, she deserved the best.

**You know one of these days when I get my money right.**

**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life.**

**Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush.**

**But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough.**

After Mel got them all checked in, she took the elevator up to their floor. She walked down the hall, checking the room numbers until she reached their door. She swept the key card and turned the door handle, pushing it open.

A soft gasp escaped her lips.

**I'll say will you marry me.**

**I swear that I will mean it.**

**I'll say will you marry me.**

The room was dark, lit only by candles placed strategically around. The soft smell of vanilla, her favorite scent, hung in the hair, and there were rose petals scattered everywhere. Punk stood in the middle of the room, his eyes reflecting the flickering candlelight and his hands behind his back.

"Punk," Mel whispered, stepping inside and slowly closing the door. "What is all of this?"

Punk took a deep breath, his heart beating painfully inside his chest. It was now or never.

**And if I lost everything,**

**In my heart it means nothing.**

**'Cause I have you, girl I have you.**

**So get right down on bended knee.**

**Nothing else would ever be,**

**Better, better.**

**The day when I say.**

Slowly he lowered himself down on one knee, and he watched Mel's eyes get huge as she realized what was happening.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

"Mel, you know that I love you more than anything in this world. We've been together since as long as I can remember, and the day that I first kissed you was the happiest day of my life. Until now. You are my everything, and I never want to be without you. The person that I am is because of you. You helped me achieve my dreams, and you've always been there for me. I can't imagine life without you. So..." Punk pulled his hand out from behind his back and opened the small box to reveal a delicate diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

**I'll say will you marry me.**

**I swear that I will mean it.**

**I'll say will you marry me.**

The tears started to flow, and Mel couldn't breathe. She had never expected him to say those four words to her, and now that he had she was overcome with happiness and emotion.

"Yes."

Punk swept her into his arms, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, tears running down her face.

"I love you so much," Punk whispered, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"I love you too," Mel whispered back, taking his face into her hands and gazing into those hazel eyes that she adored so much.

Punk kissed her again, and she melted into him, pulling him closer to her.

Their lives had begun together, and they were going to end together.

**105 is the number that comes to my head,**

**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you.**

**Wake up every morning with you in my bed.**

**That's precisely what I plan to do...**

**END**


End file.
